Hush Little Baby Don't You Cry
by paintedallup
Summary: Sylar/Elle, Little Noah, Mohinder. - Elle tells Noah he is and will forever be the cutest baby in the world.


"Was I a cute baby, _mama_?"

This (and most of his cute little questions, which was at least five a day now) was asked during dinner which was the time in which he ran his little mouth until he fell a sleep in his pasta.

(_once-upon-a-time _it was '_Uncle_' Peter that tucked him in, and some times he did the _same_ for me)

Like many other questions this one and many others always seemed to pop up _over_ and _over_ again.

(examples – '_Are you ever getting married mama?' _and_ 'Is Peter/Mohinder my new daddy?'_)

And with the magic, which every mother holds in her _words_ and _touch_, (which I once believed my own mother possessed who now is nothing but _ashes_) I never ran out of stories for him to treasure for as long as I can _hope_.

(like his little _box_ filled to the brim with things that in his eyes are _gold_)

Each single one of them filled with _sugar-high_ happiness (which I hope he stays _forever_ in, both in _childhood_ and _adulthood_) and all of the evil trimmed away with each _lovely_ word.

But the memories of these mystical stories are all so _very_ different.

-

**Five Years Ago – Eight Months after Elle's '_Death_'**

Every part of the small room (which and I don't blame you if you don't believe me, belonged to one _Noah Bennett_, may he rest in peace) was now instead of the white it _once_ was, was a dark and brittle black and any kind of fabric was no longer whole but in _pieces_ around the bed.

(and that my friends was the only thing standing after the aftermath of _blue_ that had washed over it)

At that moment I couldn't care less about the _millions_ of damage I had done to the Bennett's (which they say is my true and _only_ name) home. All that I cared about was the _small little boy_ that was resting (and smiling at the _crazy_ mother of his) in my arms.

"Hello, _Noah_. Welcome to the world, now let's just hope your not as _crazy_ as your _mommy_."

-

**Five Days After**

I made it my one and only job (besides loving the _crap_ out of him, which I heard for the first year he will be made of) to be on power watch and it didn't take very long for them to come smiling out.

(smiling that _oh-so_ familiar _blue_, and afterward I would take _each_ and _every_ god that this child is nothing like his _father_, all but the _eyes_)

It didn't take long before he came around and by _he_ I mean the man that almost killed me and Noah both.

(no way in _hell_ was I going to call him his son, _never_)

"_Get. Out_."

Everything that he had done (which didn't even make a mark on his black, _black_ heart) was sitting on my tongue and shaking out in my words.

"El, _please_-"

Before he could get any closer (into the air that was filled with all my _fuming_ rage) a light blue force stopped him in his tracks.

"What the _hell_?"

It was clear that this force field was coming from the child, (the boy who would not have a father for five years, well, besides _Mohinder_ and _Peter_) who was smiling up at me protecting his mother from the _evil_ that she _once_ loved.

"That's _my_ boy. Well, _honey_, looks like your own blood (see not son, _never_ son) knows what you did. Try this again when I'm back in _tip-top_ shake and your ash. _Dear_."

-

Besides the many _Bennett's_ (who I now call family, most of all my sister-dear, _Claire_) who were busy fusing over the two of us, the only one to see him first was _Mohinder_ (Sylar _doesn't_ count).

(_strange_ I know, but at least I got to see his pretty face turn up into a smile when he laid his eyes on _Noah_)

"Oh, _El_, he's _beautiful_. Looks just like his mother (and his _father_ but if I say that I'm one dead_ lizard-man_)."

Besides the him owing me his life that was the sweetest thing he ever said to be but I doubt he'll ever say it again after _Noah_ whipped out his force field (and a _giggle_) which sent his flying right into _Sandra_ and _Claire_.

(he was once again _fight-club _after that)

"Good boy, _Noah_."

-

**Present**

"You were the _cutest_ baby alive, to your _rosy_ little cheeks all the way to your cute _little_ butt."

"_Mom_!"

And if anyone says different (which I doubt will ever, and I mean _ever_, happen) they will get _deep fried_.


End file.
